The Night with Alistair
by MidnightSiren113
Summary: Evanesce Cousland has made some questionable decisions in her life, especially since she became a Grey Warden. One choice she does not regret is falling in love with Alistair. Now destined to be queen and the final battle setting out before her she rethinks her mistakes. Only her love for Knight in shining armor can console her troubled mind. (Short)
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"Let us go somewhere more private," Morrigan said in a deep voice hinted with a tinge of what Evanesce thought to be teasing.

The Witch spun around strolling out of the Warden's door. She turned and looked back at her two straying teammates.

Evanesce was starting to regret making this deal already. She looked quickly at Alistair, whose hand she had been grasping for the last few minutes. She didn't want him to go, but…this was the best.

"I'll be back," he whispered.

Evanesce squeezed the Templar's hand. She stared up at him before giving him an assuring smile.

"Well are you going to come or are you going to stand there gawking at one another. Tis quite boring waiting on you," Morrigan said tapping her foot.

Alistair took a few steps away from his love and closer to the Mage. Morrigan grasped his wrist and tugged him closer to her.

Evanesce held on to her loves hand until the Witch had pulled them to their arms conjoined length causing their grip to break. She returned to the door and pulled it to. Morrigan paused and her eyes met those of her friend's.

"It will work," she said before shutting the door.

Evanesce stood staring at the exit with wide eyes. She was unsure what to do, or say, or think.

It took her a long while to break her statue stance and move across the room. She poked the fire with a stick, and breathed in the deep smell of burning wood. She returned the poker to its spot and stared into the flickering flames.

Damn she was uncomfortable. She had to get this armor off. Quickly, the Warden shed the gloves, boots, and breast plate of the deep pink Dalish armor she called her own. She began to work on the clasp of the lower armor, but it wouldn't budge.

She sighed. The latch had been bent in battle and she hadn't been able to remove it without assistance since. Alistair had always been able to pull it off without problem.

Oh Alistair.

No, she wouldn't think of where he was right now. She would only think of getting the insufferable piece of clothing off.

Maybe she could go seek the help of Leliana or Wynne. No. She remembered Wynne taking off early and Leliana waving goodnight as Evanesce and Alistair left the meeting with Riordan. She certainly couldn't recruit the help of Zevran or Oghren. They were well…men, and…not her man.

Alistair.

'Maker please,' she begged internally. The clasp gave seconds later and it hit the ground with a loud thud, leaving Evanesce in her under clothes. The Warden sighed gently in relief before flopping on her bed in exhaustion.

She needed rest because tomorrow…it was it. Her actions…her teams actions were deciding the entire fate of Ferelden.

It had been almost a year since Arl Howe had sieged her home and murdered her family. A whole year since Duncan had saved her and made her a Grey Warden. A whole year since she had first laid eyes on Alistair arguing with a mage. Looking back at it now…she had loved that man from the minute she laid eyes on him, staring down at the angered magister with those gentle eyes and sarcastic smile.

Oh Alistair.

No. She refused to think about where he was spending the night. She denied to imagine him and Morrigan, being…together.

No damn it no.

She buried her face in her hands and bit her lip.

She needed to go to bed. That's it just some rest.

She leaned over in the bed and pulled the covers up over her chilled skin. She longed for warmth entangling around her body, but she had to settle for the embrace of her sheets and the fire.

Evanesce forced her eyes shut. She tried to turn off her mind, but that task was not so successful.

Immediately images of Morrigan, half naked and beautiful, sliding on top of Alistair, whose eyes flickered around her face, analyzing her magnificence as she leaned closer, filled the Rouge's mind.

The Warden flipped on her other side quickly. She raised herself on her elbow and gasped out. The images popped, washing her concentration back into the real world. She gazed at the fire blinking as the bright light burned her eyes. Maybe the stinging of the flames would prevent her from thinking.

She was regretting this. Oh Maker why? Why had she giver the love of her life over to her friend? Why did she think this would be a good idea?

Alistair, Alistair was going to be King, and Evanesce, Evanesce was going to be his queen. They were going to be married, but yet she just sold him off like…like he was some kind of bargaining chip. And for what? For her own life? She'd gladly give her life for Alistair. But…she knew he'd do the same for her.

She couldn't loose Alistair. She wouldn't. She loved him too much.

And what if it was her whose body was to destroy the Archdemon? What would Alistair do? How would he feel without her?

She didn't want to be without him. Ever. No matter what.

And that is why they were doing this.

Morrigan and Alistair's demon baby would be a cost to pay to keep each other, and they both knew it.

Even if the idea of its creation drove Evanesce wild.

She began to think of the conversation she and Wynne had had early in her and Alistair's relationship. 'Love is ultimately selfish.' She remembered those words like it was yesterday. Evanesce had argued that the two could handle themselves and that everything would be fine. Wynne had then mentioned something that stuck with her now. The choice between Alistair and the rest of the world.

"I don't want to have to make that choice," Evanesce had whispered.

Later Wynne had decided that the couple could handle their problems. But was she right?

Hadn't they just made a selfish choice that may in the future be a danger to everything, just to stay together? Hadn't if she been a commoner and not eligible to be queen wouldn't she had chosen Anora whether or not she was the best choice? Just to keep Alistair close. Yes. She knew she would have. She would give up the world to be with her Templar forever.

And that was why she urged him to lay with Morrigan. Anything was better than losing him. Anything. Even this.

Evanesce took a breath and rolled back over, turning her back to the flickering orange manifestations of heat. She pulled the covers close as she relaxed against the pillow and squeezed her eyes shut.

Relax.

A deep even breath washed her worry away allowing her mind to click off.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Evanesce panted breathlessly as she stared at the fallen Archdemon. This was it. She had to deal the final blow. And…it was going to kill her. Ending the Archdemon would end her life, but…save all the others. It was time. She gripped her swords tight and tensed. A deep breath soothed her as the Warden sprang forward, moving into a run but a hand caught her and pulled her back. She spun to see who the intruder was.

Alistair's gentle brown eyes caught her green.

"Let me," he said in a calm, serene voice.

"What? No," the Warden objected.

Alistair just stared into her gaze.

"Alistair," she squeezed his hand with both of hers, "Don't you…don't you want to become king?"

"I do…well I do now, but…this is the greatest thing I can ever do for my country."

"But I…"

"I don't want you to die, Evanesce…"

"Alistair…"

"Shh…no…"

"This is crazy."

He chuckled.

"It's the sanest decision I've ever made." He smiled, "Except for loving you."

With that he leaned down and locked his lips with hers, entangling them as he pulled her close. When their lips parted he tilted his head and smiled.

"I love you," he whispered gently. Evanesce tightened her grasp on the King as he tried to pull away.

"No Alistair," she begged.

He shrugged her off and spun. He drew his sword forward and dashed at the dragon.

Evanesce, who was normally so strong, so put together felt herself crumbling as the love of her life slit the sword down the dragon's throat. He paused only a moment before shoving it in the thing's head. Light exploded from the villain's skull violently causing Evanesce to almost fall. Alistair held on tight to the sword as the Archdemon's energy shot through him violently. The Warden looked helplessly at him. She started to dart, but Morrigan caught her friend's wrist. Evanesce spun and looked at her. The Witch's golden eyes beamed sorrow. Evanesce yanked but the Shapeshifter's hand was iron. The Warden looked helplessly at her lover as the light ceased and he dropped to the ground.

"Alistair!" Evanesce screeched as she shot up right in bed. Sweat beaded on her hot forehead before running down her face. Her skin was on fire and her lungs burned. Her chest ached. "Alistair," she whispered realizing it was all a dream. She blinked back the welling tears and wiped the perspiration from her face. "Maker, it's hot in here." She threw herself out of bed and seized the pitcher of water that was sitting on the bedside. It was there with the intention of drinking, but she wasn't thirsty…only hot. So so hot. She flung the pitcher's contents at the fire. Water saturated the logs, extinguishing all the heat, and the only source of light.

The room was filled with pitch black.

Evanesce couldn't see a thing. She felt her way back to the bed and collapsed, gasping, panting. Damn it. Now she wanted something to drink. This wasn't like her. She never got so emotional.

As a Cousland she was prim and proper. She was a fast learner, and a savage warrior. She was passive, giving into all of her mother's and father's wishes.

As a Grey Warden she was strong. She took charge. She considered everything and desired to help everyone. It was where she reached her true potential, where she had discovered the real her.

Heh. Strong? She wasn't acting very strong.

But didn't she deserve to break down occasionally?

Evanesce sighed, and pushed her internal debate from her mind.

The Warden shook her head and stood. She felt her way to the sofa in the middle of the room. She felt around the seat until she found her leather pack. Blindly the Rogue undid the tie and snaked her hand inside. She delicately felt around its contents. Paper. Hm. The treaties. A few empty flasks, and one that generated cold. A health vile it was. Some soft cloth. Her extra underclothes. A rougher cloth. Those were bandages.

Then finally she felt it. The feeling of its soft, comforting velvet made her smile. She slowly traced her hand down its body and grasped it. Slowly, she pulled the small, beautiful red rose from its spot in the corner of her bag. She let her finger tips dance over the petals. The Warden smiled once again before placing the flower to her nose and inhaling. Mmm. How sweet the scent.

Evanesce stood slowly, and made her way back to the bed. She sat and then laid on her side. She adjusted herself comfortably, avoiding the covers of course, and tried to relax.

She pressed the soft rose to her lips. Mmm the smell always relaxed her. She wasn't sure how it hadn't wilted yet. Somehow it was still the same as the day Alistair had given it to her. It had been such a sweet sentiment. And its undying petals still were. She believed Wynne may have had enchanted the flower one night when the lovers slept in order to keep it living, but then again Evanesce wasn't so sure. She remembered what Alistair had said when he gave it to her, how nice it had been to see something so beautiful amongst all this darkness. Maybe the immortal rose was a sign of hope. It proved everything was going to be alright. This Blight would end and she could finally be at peace…with Alistair.

Evanesce smiled. It was wishful thinking.

Inhaling the scent of the rose, the Warden began to relax.

She wondered how long she had been asleep before her nightmare had woke her. It couldn't have been very long…maybe 10 or 15 minutes. Hm. She wondered if Alistair and Morrigan were…No no. She didn't want to think of that.

She took a deep breath and released it. She wanted him here with her. Not next door with Morrigan. She knew this was the best though.

Sigh.

Evanesce's thoughts grew silent as she began to relax and drift to sleep.

The sound of a loud bang snapped her mind back into the real world.

What was that?

It must have been nothing.

She closed her eyes and began to calm down when the sound of a tapping drew her attention.

Hm?

She focused her ears at the curious noise. Tap…Tap…Tap…Tap..Tap..Tap..Tap..Tap..Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sound of a gasp protruded her ear drums.

It was…coming from next door…from Alistair's room.

Oh no. No no no no. How could she hear them? The walls were made of thick stone brick!

She didn't want to hear this. She really did NOT want to hear this.

Oh Maker no. No. No. No. Please no.

She covered her ears.

"Uh," the sound of a gasp traveled to her as the tapping increased to a steady taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap.

Oh please let this end.

Evanesce covered her head with her pillow and squeezed her eyes shut.


	3. Chapter 3

She endured the sounds of Morrigan's ritual for a countless amount of time, but eventually her mind disconnected and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The feeling of a gentle touch on the Warden's arm startled her awake. She flung herself up and swung her fist towards the intruder. Her hand smashed against something hard.

"Ow," the intruder squeaked, "Careful there."

Evanesce squinted at the figure, straining her eyes in the dark.

"Alistair?" she asked. "You scared me."

"Sorry," the Templar said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well…I'm here because you're going to be my wife, and I wanted your company."

Evanesce was silent a minute. She slid over.

"Sit with me then."

Alistair laughed a light laugh, and sat beside her.

"So why's the fire out?"

"I was…hot."

"Well it's a little dark in here. Just a little." He leaned over and a spark flashed. The Templar lit a lantern. He hung it on a peg near the bed. Alistair looked at his bride and smiled. "That's better. I can see your beautiful face." He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

Evanesce probed her lover's shadowed expression. He seemed exhausted and a little scared.

"Alistair," she said gently. The handsome Grey Warden looked over at his leader and tilted his head. "Are you alright?" She snaked her hand across the bed and found his. She intertwined their fingers. Alistair smiled just a little.

"I'm worried about how tomorrow is going to turn out, but you know with this dark ritual of Morrigan's behind us I'm sure everything will be just peachy." His grin widened into a sarcastic smile.

"Ah jokes. Feeling better then?" Evanesce leaned into her King. He wrapped his arms around her and she put her head against his chest.

"Now that I'm with you, I feel perfect."

She looked up at him. He smiled.

"I'm afraid, Alistair," she whispered honestly. If she could admit her weaknesses to anyone it would be to him.

"I am too."

"What if…what if Morrigan was wrong…what if it doesn't work?"

"Morrigan is a lot of things," Alistair lowered his voice, "And I mean a LOT of things, but she does know what she's doing when it comes to magic. If she didn't do you think I would have participated in her ritual?"

Evanesce smiled.

"You're right." The Warden wrapped her arm around his neck and gave him a gentle kiss. Alistair pulled away after a moment.

"I heard you screaming my name earlier…" Alistair said sheepishly. Evanesce could hear the nervousness in his voice. "I'm surprised the guards didn't come running to make sure I wasn't murdering you."

"Come on, Alistair, you're the King, you could murder anyone and get away with it."

"Riiiight…I'll keep that in mind the next time Morrigan calls me stupid."

Evanesce laughed avoiding the original question.

"Plus, do you really think YOU could murder ME?"

The King smiled.

"Right…you'd probably thwart my evil murderous plot before I even thought of it." He laughed. The Warden pulled him into a hug hoping to keep the thought of her screaming for him from his mind. "But seriously, dear, what was it about?"

Damn it.

Evanesce sighed.

"I…had a nightmare…"

"About me?"

"Yes. It was about tomorrow…what would happen if Morrigan hadn't made us the deal…you…sacrificed yourself…for…me…" The Warden looked down, tears swelling against the rims of her eyes.

"Hey, hey, no tears," Alistair said sympathetically. He squeezed her close to him. "Evanesce…you know I would die for you any day of the week, but tomorrow we are going to be fine. And then we'll get married…rule Ferelden, and have lots of little babies."

"You know we'll probably never have children…"

"Oh come on that's not the point."

"I know."

"Hey, come here." Alistair squeezed his Queen tight into his arms. "Everything is going to be ok."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know everything." Evanesce laughed. "Oh so I get a laugh?"

"Hm. Yes you do." The Warden smiled, as Alistair kissed her cheek. "And that's one reason why I love you."

"Oh only one reason, huh? And…what are the others? My undeniable good looks? My witty charm?"

Evanesce laughed.

"Yes. Of course. All of those and more." She leaned up and pressed her lips against his. He pulled her close, and held her against him. "Alistair?" she asked after pulling away just enough to speak.

"Yes my dear?" he whispered.

"Did you enjoy it?"

The King released her and she slid back.

"Enjoy what, Evanesce?"

"Sleeping…with…Morrigan…" her voice was a whisper.

Alistair sighed.

"Obviously I realized you'd ask about it, and," he sighed once more, "I'm not going to lie…I enjoyed it, but…the entire time I squeezed my eyes shut and pretended it was you."

Evanesce was silent for a moment then she smiled.

"I love you," she said throwing herself into his embrace.

He laughed and squeezed her close.

"I love you too," he said kissing her face.

Falling quiet, the two rested in each other's arms. Evanesce pressed her cheek to his bare chest allowing her exhaustion to overcome her. She had finally slipped into a restful sleep when the nightmare overtook her.

Evanesce stood alone in the dark. She could feel a presence, a dark…evil entity looming over her, making the air thick. It was hard to breath.

Oh no. No. Not this. Not now. No.

The feeling of the spirit grew more hostile. It taunted her. Challenged her.

The Archdemon. Alistair was right, it was aware of them, and it was daring them. Calling them to come after it.

Breaking the darkness the corrupted Dragon appeared, blowing blue fire as it flew off into the distance.

Evanesce shot up and flew off the bed.

"I guess that means you saw it too…"

"He challenged us!" the Warden almost yelled.

"I know," Alistair whispered, "And we'll gladly grant him his wish."

Anger bubbled up in the Rogue's chest. She wasn't sure why it had gotten such a rise out of her, but it had.

In retrospect, that must have been what it had wanted. It wanted her so angry that in she would make a mistake in battle. And she may have allowed the taunt had it not been for him.

Alistair must have seen the look on her face because he slid to the edge of the bed and took his lover's hand. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her soft and gentle.

Evanesce's anger melted with his touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and tilted her head as she forced him down onto the bed. Alistair withdrew from the kiss and looked over at his side.

"Hm. What's this?" he asked examining the thing in his hand. Evanesce leaned back as Alistair smiled. "The rose." She smiled sliding off of him and lying by his side.

"I cherish it," she said gently. "You know Leliana was telling me about her dream, the dream that led her to us. She told me that the morning after her vision she went into the gardens and found a beautiful red rose…growing from a dead shrub." She looked at her mate knowingly with smiling eyes. "This little flower is special…just like you."

Alistair blushed which made the Warden laugh. She loved when his cheeks reddened with embarrassment, his awkwardness as part of his appeal.

"Oh is the King blushing?"

He smiled.

"No not at all. I don't know what you're talking about," the Templar defended.

"Oh sure you do."

Evanesce propped herself up on her elbow and gave her lover a little tickle. He laughed.

"Hey cut it out."

He jumped up and ran across the room.

Evanesce hopped off the bed and followed.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" she asked as he backed into the wall. She reached out and tickled him again. He gave a little laugh.

"Quit, I'm ticklish," he howled swatting at her hands.

"That's the point," Evanesce laughed with a big smile.

"Stop it, stop it," he chuckled pushing her back and into the wardrobe. His fingers pinched at her sides as she giggled.

"Quit you're going to knock it down," she cried trying to push him away.

"Oh no, no mercy for you."

"Alistair, stop," she cried trying to control her laughter. She finally managed to squirm away when a thought came to her mind. "Hey, remember what you told me the first day we met?"

Alistair smiled and tapped his chin.

"Hm that depends…I told you a lot of things."

"Well it was just before the battle. Duncan and I had just come back from the meeting with King Cailan, and he told you that we were to light the signal instead of fighting alongside him." Alistair frowned remembering. Evanesce took his hand support fully. She smiled to show him she was getting somewhere good with her talk. "After arguing about it you finally gave up and said," she cleared her throat and smiled, "'Just so you know, if the King ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no.'" She mocked Alistair's voice.

The Templar laughed.

"Oh yeah and you surprised me by saying 'I think I'd like to see that,'" He said pitching a girly voice. Evanesce wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

"'For you maybe, but has to be a pretty dress,'"

Alistair laughed and kissed her.

The Warden pulled from his grasp and opened the wardrobe. Inside a beautiful burgundy night dress hung from a hook. It had obviously been placed in there for her. She pulled it out and hung it in front of her. She spun, twirling the skirt. Once again facing Alistair she shot him a teasing smile.

The King crossed his arms.

"Oh no I am not putting that on. No no," he debated her look.

"Oh, but it is so beautiful," the Warden whined with a smile.

"Um yes, but it's…not pretty enough. I'm think Orlesian pretty," he argued. She laughed.

"Alright well I'll go ask Leliana if she knows where to…"

"You know I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress," Alistair interrupted. Evanesce squinted.

"Me? Why I've owned thousands of dresses in my years. I'm a Cousland…you think the daughter of a Teyrn is going to wear armor to a supper full of other nobles?"

Alistair shrugged.

"I don't know I mean I never know with you. You're certainly no Anora." Evanesce crossed her arms and frowned.

"Oh well if she's so perfect then why don't you marry her. She's still locked up in Denerim she'll be easy to find."

"Because I don't want her I want you." He pulled the Rogue into his arms. "Plus she'd probably poison me or something to get the crown all to herself."

Evanesce laughed.

"Probably." She hugged him back. "What are we going to do about her?"

"I don't know. We'll worry about it after we take care of the Blight."

"That sounds like a reasonable idea." She kissed her lover gently. "So how do you really feel about being King? Really, I mean."

"To be honest…I'm starting to like the idea of it." He smiled. "I feel a lot less pressure now that you have agreed to rule with me."

Evanesce smiled.

"You're not worried that you leading might end up with you lost and without pants?"

Alistair laughed.

"Well if I was alone I would be, but with you here…you'll make sure I don't wonder off half naked."

She smiled.

"You're right. I'll protect you from leadership."

He laughed once more and pulled his Queen closer.

"I love you," he said before leaning down and touching his lips against her soft mouth.

"I love you too," she mumbled against his kiss. She released the dress she had been clutching to her chest, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him back, leading him to the bed. Reaching her destination she allowed her knees to buckle and her body to collapse. Alistair fell with her, sliding himself between her legs. Slowly, Evanesce slipped Alistair's clothing off. He returned the action by slipping her under clothes off. Naked and pressed close together Evanesce forced her lover even closer, so that their bodies intersected. Alistair leaned even more into his love. She dug her nails into his bare back as she moaned, "Oh Alistair."


End file.
